


The Warehouse: Team Castiel

by Teemfr3_Cherryscone



Series: Team Castiel: The Holy Quartet [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angels are Dicks (Supernatural), Angels are Not Dicks (Supernatural), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cell Phones, Crying Castiel (Supernatural), Falling Angels (Supernatural), Guilt, Lies, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Shame, Smutty, Suicidal Castiel (Supernatural), Survivor Guilt, Vulnerable Castiel, Vulnerable Castiel (Supernatural), Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teemfr3_Cherryscone/pseuds/Teemfr3_Cherryscone
Summary: The Angels:LAILAH: Night, Conception.AGLIBOL: Angel of the Moon (ex-God)JOHPIEL: Wisdom, Understanding, JudgementCASTIEL: Angel of ThursdayAfter absorbing as much power as they can from a recent dose of lightning struck into their veins, The Holy Quartet put their newly charged vessels to use. With nowhere else to go, Castiel bunks with Aglibol, Lailah and Jophiel at their hideout in an abandoned warehouse. Aglibol promts Castiel to open up about his suicide attempt, but then gets greedy when he sees that Castiel is in a weak and vulnerable state of mind....
Relationships: Castiel & Aglibol, Castiel & Dean Winchester, Lailah & Jophiel
Series: Team Castiel: The Holy Quartet [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585636
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Back in the car, the four angels drive for hours until reaching the abandoned warehouse, home to angels Aglibol, Lailah, and Jophiel. Castiel has nowhere else to go without being a burden [or so he believed], and Aglibol has dropped on numerous occasions that there was more than enough room for Cas if he ever needed a place to crash. The rain had stopped a couple of hours ago, but now thunder can be heard rumbling again. Not that anyone really cared. They were all fully charged the last time they were caught in a storm and had put their powers to use, from the barn to the warehouse, a few times. 

*******

In a zone where killing wasn’t restricted for the supernatural, the angels enountered a pack of were-wolves surrounding a family cowering on the side of the road. The family’s car engine had died and they had stepped outside to get a sense of their surroundings, when the leader of the were-pack grabbed the father from behind and clutched his claws to his throat. The family had been surrounded and were crumpled in a heap on the ground when Aglibol screeched to a halt and Castiel flew from the car to crash into the were-wolf about to kill the father. With lightning to back his grace up, Castiel was able to exit the car, grab the were-wolf, pull him away from his victim, and plunge his angel blade in between his eyes. One of the children had sceamed and buried her face in her mother’s lap. Still glowing from the lightning charge, all four angels took on 10 were-wolves within a span of minutes. All that the human family had seen were streaks of blue-white light swirling around them and gushes of blood randomly spitting out of the air, as if the were-wolve’s hearts had all simultaneously decided to burst from their chests. When every member of the pack was dead, Aglibol went over to the family’s car and put the flat of his hand against the hood. When the car battery was fully re-charged, the engine could be heard purring. Castiel had checked each human to heal any wounds, while Jophiel and Lailah buried the were-wolf pack in the woods. Later, all that the family seemed to remember was a deep gravely voice asking them if they were all right, and the flash of a trench coat and a blue tie….then helping each other up from the ground as a black jeep sped away, as if the angels had never stopped to save their lives in the first place.

*******

Now, Castiel steps out of the jeep and looks up at the abandoned warehouse. ‘Keep out’ signs are on the entrance doors and several windows are broken. He looks at Lailah skeptically. 

"This is where you live?" Lailah looks back at Castiel and raises an eyebrow. The condescension can’t be missed in Castiel’s tone.

"Oh, and I suppose that stolen hole in the ground is any less rustic than this place?" Lailah had never actually been in the bunker himself, but Lailah supposed that any place the Winchesters set foot in actually caught fire and eventually burned to the ground, eventually. He didn’t have much against the two brothers beyond their treatment and abuse towards Castiel, but from what he’d heard…Castiel gets defensive, of course.

"It isn’t stolen property. The bunker rightfully belongs to both Sam and Dean Winchester. They’ve inherited their home, and the Men of Letters are…" He stops short when Jophiel taks a giant leap into the air, super-hero style, and lands with a crash by the door of the warehouse, showing off his near-fully charged vessell. While all angels appreciated a good re-charge, lightning didn’t have the power to grow wings back. The best they could hope for were jumps high enough to leap buildings, without the power to control how long they were able to hover in the air. Jophiel swings his arms, pumped from the extra energy and recent encounters with monster-packs along the road.

"Man, am I glad to be back! That was a long drive. Why couldn’t we fly here? This kind of juice shouldn’t go to waste. I mean...you know...not fly per-say. Still, we would have gotten here faster. Nothing like a lighting boost to get your grace going.." Aglibol moves towards the entrance of the building, while answering Jophiel.

"The initial super-charge is about to dissipate anyway. Let’s just take a break, for a bit. We killed how many monster-packs on our way here from the farm? And we couldn't just abandon the jeep. It's been too good to us these past few years. Besides, I'd prefer to drive anyway." This wasn't exactly true, but Aglibol didn't want Castiel to think he was in the group blaming him for the mass angel fall during Metatron’s take over of heaven. Jophiel shakes his arms out and loosens his shoulders.

"Whatever. Let’s get inside so we can fix the tv. I can tell I’m down to 85% already." One would think Jophiel had to take a piss and had been holding it for hours, the way he was jumping up and down.

"I doubt if any angel could drain their battery that fast." But Aglibol obliges by taking the key to the warehouse and opening the doors. Forgetting his powers for a moment, he flicks on the first set of lights with his finger by physically touching the lightswitch, versus snapping his fingers to turn on all lights in the warehouse, at once. Jophiel excitedly runs to the television and puts both of his hands on the top of it. It turns on immediately and Jophiel lets out a cry of delight.

"YES!!!! I’ve been wanting to fix this thing in like forever!!! Look! No wavy white or black lines! And it turned on, the first try." Jophiel goes to the couch and lays across it. "Lai-Lai! Get over here! Mystery Science Theater’s on!" Lailah passes the couch and goes over to the computer, instead.

"Just a sec, hun." He puts both hands on the top of the monitor, like Jophiel did with the television and the computer comes to life at Lailah’s touch. "Thank You Jeebus! Now maybe all of those anoying updates will go away and never come back to haunt me again." He walks over to Jophiel and removes his jacket, tossing it to the side. His clothes have repaired themselves and look as if they were just purchased from a high-end retail store. A fuschia tie with a pink silk dress shirt, which comes untucked as Jophiel pulls Lailah on top of him. Aglibol clears his throat. 

"Relax, dude, just chillin’ on the couch, we won’t have sex in the “living room” blah blah blah." Aglibol rolls his eyes and removes his coat, tossing it onto a chair. He gestures for Castiel to follow him up a stair case leading to an old office. 

When Castiel enters the office, he can see a couch and bed against the walls, with a desk covered with maps, angel blades and a few unopened beers. There is a lap-top on the side table next to the couch and a stack of books just to the right of the door. There are a few lamps in the room, one of which is turned on. Otherwise the area is completely closed off, from the open feel of the warehouse. It's relatively dark. Aglibol takes two of the unopened beers and hands one to Castiel.

"So, are ever gonna talk about it?" Castiel takes the beer and flicks the cap off. He takes a long swig before setting the bottle back onto the desk. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, a couple of drops still resting on his lips. He looks up at Aglibol, not in the mood to plead an innocent case for himself.

"What is there to talk about? You saw me jump to my death and I failed to kill myself in the process. I’m embarrassed and ashamed, and don’t know what real use I can be to anyone, in this state. Especially to you. You three clearly don’t need me anymore than the Winchesters do. You should drive me back to the truck and be rid of me, if you know what’s best for you." Castiel can’t look Aglibol in the eyes anymore, and he goes over to the bed and sits down. He leans forward and puts his head in his hands. 

"I left the Winchesters. I abandoned them, when I promised to serve and protect them for the rest of my days. If Jack knew about any of this…if he were alive…." he can’t finish. Aglibol sets his beer on the desk and joins Castiel, sitting next to him on the bed.

"Castiel, you….I hate seeing you like this. Maybe leaving the Winchesters was a good thing. You need to worry about yourself more than others, for once. You look so…tired. Even at full power, or close to it…." Aglibol doesn’t sugar-coat his main point. "The Winchester’s have weakened you tremendously, Castiel. Dean, especially. I don’t understand how you can tolerate his abuse towards you, all of these years." [to himself he thinks 'Why his?! Why Dean Winchester and not…']

"Because I deserved it..I’ve done so much wrong, my entire life. I’ve….killed so many innocent…" his throat catches. He looks at Aglibol with a guilty conscience. "Our species is dying, because of me. If we’re really the last….how is heaven even functioning still?"

"We have just enough power combined amongst us all to keep heaven running. And while I don’t appreciate the way Dumah went about it….There are more of us now than there were a year ago, really thanks to the nephil….I mean, to Jack. I never thought things could possibly get better for us, but…there is hope Castiel." He looks into Castiel’s eyes. "And…. we have each other. "

Castiel becomes nervous. The last time an angel looked at him that way, that angel ended up dead. As did the one before him. It was never going to stop. Aglibol takes a hand and caresses Castiel’s temple. Castiel tenses at first, then relaxes into Aglibol’s touch. He moans in pleasure, in pain. 

[Weakly] "Aglibol, stop," while leaning into Aglibol’s fingers, nuzzling into the palm of his hand, closing his eyes. Castiel starts to whimper. "I can’t…do that..." Aglibol reaches underneath Castiel’s coat with his other arm, his free hand tracing the line of Castiel’s jaw with his fingers, switching to cup his chin. Aglibol’s breathing gets heavy. He begs.

"Please..We may not get another chance…" He lowers his hand and takes Castiel’s tie, pulling him closer. Their lips brush, and Castiel trys to pull away. Aglibol whispers against Castiel's lips "Can I kiss you?" Then without waiting for an answer, he presses his lips roughly against Castiel’s and turns his head sideways, sucking at his lips. Castiel’s hands go to Aglibol’s chest, gently pushing against him. Then he melts in surrender, weakening as Abligol sees an opening and sticks his tongue in Castiel’s mouth. Castiel breaks away.

"No, please stop, I can’t with you.." Aglibol reluctantly pulls away, but only slightly and still holding onto Castiel, refusing to let go. He looks into Castiel’s eyes, watches them fill with tears. Castiel starts trembling, his lips quiver. He looks back up at Aglibol, pleadinglingly. Aglibol knows he’s out of bounds, here. Dean Winchester would be on him in a minute, if he took this any further than he already has…but he doesn’t care. Castiel continues to plead with him, frightened. 

"Aglibol, it’s wrong. I’ll….I’ll hurt you….I’ll kill you…like the others, like everyone else I’ve cursed my entire life..." Castiel strarts to cry. "You need to get rid of me…you need to save yourself from me. Please.. I’m begging you…you need to run away from me…I should never have come here…You.." Aglibol grabs Castiel by both shoulders and crushes his body against him, kissing him fiercely. He growls against Castiel’s lips.. 

"I don’t care!" He violently takes Castiel’s trenchoat off and pulls at his tie, hungrily. His eyes are rabid with lust. "I don’t care about any of it! I need you now. I....Want....You.....Now...." Castiel lets out a soft cry as Aglibol goes for his neck, then pushes Castiel onto the bed. "I want you now, Castiel. I’ve waited too damn long…" Castiel tries once more to push Aglibol away from him, so he can run, but in vain. Aglibol rips Castiel’s tie off and removes his own shirt, bare chest heaving, covered in sigil tattoos. Castiel can’t help but reach towards him, tracing the anochian branding. Aglibol’s breath catches at Castiel’s touch. "Fuck.." not understanding his reaction to Aglibol’s body, to the sound of his voice, Castiel arches his back, pouting his lips. He feels a rush of pleasure surge through him as Aglibol lifts up his shirt and starts to suck at an area on his chest, tracing lower to his stomach with his lips, to his hip bone. Castiel cries out. 

Castiel’s pants are unzipped, his shirt ripped open somehow. Aglibol moves up to kiss Castiel on the lips passionately, then traces light kisses downwards, to between his legs. Castiel closes his eyes and lifts his pelvis up to Aglibol, obligingly. Then...  
"…Oh!"Aglibol takes all of Castiel's full erection inside his mouth. Castiel starts to squirm on the bed, tossing his head back and forth. He mewls. Aglibol rubs Castiel’s stomach with his hands "...Oh…Unhhh" They are both completely naked, now. Aglibol continues to suck, hard and fast. Castiel starts to pump into Aglibol’s mouth, all the while thinking to himself….

[Dean….Dean I love you…I…..I….Oh…Fucuuccckkk….] When Castiel comes in Aglibol’s mouth, they both moan with pleasure. Castiel’s body starts trembling violently. Tears stream down his face. 

"No..I…I wasn’t supposed to.. No.." There’s a crack in his voice. Aglibol swallows Castiel’s load, taking every last drop, and moves up to kiss his stomach again. Castiel reaches and puts his fingers through Aglibol’s hair. He continues to shake, whimpers…

"I couldn’t…..help it…I'm sorry....I didn't…Unh!" Aglibol flips Castiel over to lay on his stomach. When Cas tries to get up, Aglibol gently pushes his face down against the bed. He's panting and snarling as a result of seeing Castiel trapped with nowhere to go.

"Not done yet, baby…Just a little longer. Promise." Aglibol climbs on top of Castiel, mounting him. He knows Castiel doesn’t return his love. That his eyes are closed because he’s pretending Dean is there instead of him..and he still doesn’t give a fuck. Rock hard, Aglibol stands on his knees and spits onto his fingers, reaching to lubricate Castiel, combining his saliva with Castiel’s sweat… so that he can take him fully, finally. Castiel’s eyes fly open, reality coming back to him.

"Aglibol..No!…I can’t…Oh please..oh...Unh..!"

Aglibol places the tip of his cock to Castiel’s entrance and grabs him by both of his hips, he hesitates only for a second, and then thrusts in deep..Castiel grips the bed sheets and lets out a soft cry, his body drenched in sweat, arching his lower back [… Dean…Oh Dean…] Aglibol starts out slow and then increases the speed of his thrusts. He falls onto Castiel’s back, holding him down, wrapping his arms around Castiel’s body. Castiel moans in ecstacy, and Abligol starts to jack hammer. Soft whimpers, beautiful, submissive coos escape Castiel’s lips. Aglibol bites Castiel’s shoulder, vicously. He bites Castiel’s ear, then pants hungrily against it…

"Call me Dean. You can call me Dean, if you want to Baby…I know you need it…do it..close your eyes, Castiel…" Castiel’s body relaxes and he submits completely, utterly.

"Dean…..Dean..Oh, I need it…I need.. Oh..Dean…" Finally, Castiel completely lets go,. He takes Aglibol shamelessly, fully…let’s Aglibol enter him even deeper. "Hurt me… I love it when you hurt me like this, …Fuck me Dean…" Aglibol goes wild. Clutching Castiel to him, slowing down so he can thrust harder, deeper…

"Castiel…Oh fuck…I just knew it. I knew you were going to be this perfect……this amazing… you…you’re so…. you’re so…..OH FUUUCCKKK!!!!!". With one final thrust, Abligol comes, hard. Castiel cries out, as he comes for a second time, and both of their bodies wrack, in pleasure. "Oh, Castiel. Castiel…" After a time, both finally collapse onto the bed, completely spent. 

Castiel has had sexual intercourse only once or twice in his time occupying a human vessel…but it had been nothing like this. This pain was a rush to him, like a drug. It stung, and sent shivers up and down his spine, like lightning. The pain was absolutely incredible. Tears stream down his face and onto the bed sheets. Sweat drenches them both. Castiel doesn’t feel it when Aglibol cleans them both with a touch of his hand. He gets dizzy as he is turned over and pulled into Aglibol’s chest, doesn’t remember when they got under the covers. He looks up at Aglibol, submissive, weak…His eyes glassy..He pouts.

"Aglibol…I’m sorry…it was my fault.. I.." Aglibol kisses him gently, stroking his face. He cradles Castiel against his chest, kissing his forehead, as if trying to convice himself that it’s possible to protect someone this pure, this human…He whispers to Castiel..

"Close your eyes again, Baby."

"We...don't...need..can’t...fall asleep. I…"

"I said close your eyes." Castiel submits. Aglibol presses his lips against Castiel's ear… "Say his name again…say Dean Winchester’s name. Say it... because I love you....because I hate myself for loving you when you're in love with someone else….because he doesn’t deserve you and never did…because you’re completely his and no one else’s…..and you love it….you love this pain more than any other….Do it. Now." Aglibol's hand is cradling the back of Castiel's neck. When Castiel doesn't respond right away, his grip tightens. He growls angrily.. "I said say his name.."

[Defeated, weak, a pathetic cry into the darkness] "….Dean…." The final stab into his heart, Castiel closes his eyes, winces as if stung. He passes out from the pain. Aglibol holds him possessively, his eyes full of jealous hatred for Dean Winchester. He caresses Castiel, kisses him once more, and then watches over him as he sleeps.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aglibol regrets taking advantage of Castiel, when he was most vulnerable and tries to made amends. Castiel is ashamed of his behavior and struggling with the decision to stay with the trio of angels or to attempt patching things up with the Winchesters.

Jophiel reaches around searching for the remote. It’s fallen on the floor and is hiding underneath the couch. Giving up looking for it, he just snaps his fingers, turning off the tv. After laying down together for a pretty lengthy marathon of MST3K, Lailah had sat up to run a hand through his hair, arching and stretching his back….distracting Jophiel from the now functioning TV. Jophiel springs up and grabs Lailah by both of his arms, pinning him against the couch, and kissing him hungrily. 

"Lai-Lai...oh damn, what did I say about running your fingers through your hair like that?" Lailah smiles and nuzzles against Jophiel’s neck, putting both hands against his chest, and letting them rise up to his shoulders.

"Mmmm. Rules keep changing, don’t they? Last time, didn’t I get in trouble with you just for wiping beer off of my lips with the tip of my finger?" He pretends to act resentful, but can’t help smiling. Jophiel growls and presses himself down onto Lailah, who lets out a soft moan. "Guess I’m in trouble again….."

"Ahem!" Both Lailah and Jophiel spring apart from one another. Aglibol is giving them an amused smirk, standing with his hands in his pockets. "Another time, perhaps?" Jophiel grunts and plops back onto the couch. Lailah rolls his eyes and stands up, straightening his tie. 

"Well, haven’t seen you since we got here, last night. What were you two talking about up there?" gesturing towards the staircase. Aglibol’s face starts to redden, but Lailah goes over to the kitchen to see if he can find anything to drink. "Where’s Castiel?" he calls from over his shoulder. Aglibol turns to look at him. 

"I thought he was with you two. I stepped outside for a minute and when I went back to the office, he was gone. He had been…well, “sleeping.” He was hurting pretty bad last night and passed out. I wanted to see him to ask if he’s alright." Jophiel sits up and looks at Aglibol, confused.

"Didn’t he get more lightning in his veins than any of us, when we were out in that storm? He couldn’t have burnt out of all that juice, already. Should be as strong as a horse, right now, or whatever."

"He…uh…well, I guess that night at the lake left him pretty shook. He seemed pretty upset at not being successful in ending his own life and I guess...No wait, that’s not fair to him…I’m not sure. I really don't what's going on." Aglibol wasn’t about to confess last night’s sins to Jophiel. He had suppressed his desires for Castiel, for a long time. Had sworn that his pent up sexual frustrations weren’t anything Castiel would want mixed up in his already over-complicated history. But last night he had been shameless. He would never be able to take it back. Aglibol had taken advantage of Castiel, pinned him down to the bed, been authoritative….he had hurt him. Lailah has returned from the kitchen, empty handed. Guess it was time for another beer run.

"He probably decided to get some fresh air, as well. Or, he could be exploring the building. It’s his first time here, after all." He plops back onto the couch and throws his legs over Jophiel's, not caring about being discreet around Aglibol, who is shaking his head. He's growing concerned, now. Maybe Castiel left after what had happened last night?

"It’s not that big of a warehouse, where could he have gone? I’d better go look for him." 

***

Castiel hides in the closet, upstairs in the office where he and Agllibol had had intercourse, the night before. When he came to, his body had calmed down but memory of his actions with Aglibol brought on a new well of shame, and confusion. Aglibol had asked him to call him ‘Dean’, towards the end of it. Had told Castiel to pretend…but it wasn’t Dean whose arms he had laid in last night. Castiel’s chest stung, tears pooled in his eyes…It wasn’t Dean..[what have I done?]

Not wanting to face the others any time soon, Castiel had crept into an empty closet in the office and shut himself in, so he could be completely and utterly in the dark. Even with the office having no windows, and the lamps turned off, the warm light creeping in from underneath the door seemed wrong. Like it wasn’t meant for him.

[I’m not a person, I’m not an angel..When did I turn into such a monster? Why can't I just die? Why can’t I just stay dead?]

Castiel curls himself into a corner in back of the closet and leans his head against the wall. He cries as silently as he can manage, hoping the others wouldn’t be able to hear him.

***

Aglibol stands outside the closet door, leaning his head against it, wrestling with whether or not he wants Castiel to know he’s there, wanting so badly to be able to hold him. He can hear Cas crying inside of the closet, and his heart burns in agony. 

"Baby, I’m so sorry I hurt you last night. Please, don’t cry." He would never forgive himself for taking advantage or Castiel, like that. Cas had been vulnerable, was suicidal, was fading before Aglibol’s eyes…and all he could focus on last night was his lust for him. His selfish needs. It would never happen again.

"I will save you. Whatever you need, Castiel, I’ll get it for you, would give my life for you." Aglibol now knew what he needed to do. 

Castiel had gone into the closet only half dressed, and his trench coat, tie and suit jacket were lying in a pile on the floor, by the bed. Aglibol goes over to his coat and searches the pockets for a cell phone. Finding it, Aglibol quietly steps out of the room and goes downstairs to find a place that’s quiet. 

Jophiel and Lailah had gone outside. Aglibol takes the phone and searches the contact list. When he finds what he’s looking for, he presses down on a number and waits for someone to pick up on the other end. He finally hears Sam Winchester pick up on the other end...

"Hello? Cas? Are you alright? Where are yo..." Aglibol suddenly panics and hangs up on Sam, losing his nerve. What if he's wrong? What if Castiel just needs more time away from the Winchesters? He paces back and forth, trying to decide what the next best plan of action should be. Castiel's phone vibrates and Aglibol sees Sam is trying to call back. He swipes to ignore the call, irritated for having acted so rashly. He's unnerved by the quiet and snaps his fingers, turning on the television in an attempt to drown out his own thoughts. He lays down on the couch and rubs his face with his hands. [What now?] He closes his eyes for awhile, hoping the answer will just pop into his head randomly. When he opens his eyes again, Castiel is standing before him, fully clothed. He looks ragged and worn and Aglibol's heart reaches out to him. Aglibol props himself up and swallows hard. He tries to tread carefully..

"Castiel. I was looking for you just now. I was...worried." Castiel's expression is almost zombie-like. The light is completely gone from his eyes, and his vessel appears as if to have aged 10 years, just overnight. Aglibol just stares back at him, knowing he's on thin ice. Finally, Castiel, without feeling, says..

"Have you seen my phone?" Aglibol searches Castiel's face for any trace of suspicion. He decides Castiel is sincerely asking and doesn't already know that his cell phone is in Aglibol's pocket. From memory, he remembers a rumor going around that Castiel had set his mind against ever invading a friend's privacy by reading their minds. Even if confronted with a true monster, pure evil, Castiel only read a being's mind if offered no other alternative and if the situation was desperate. Aglibol trusts he's not under interrogation and is about ready to hand over Castiel's phone with the excuse of making sure his number was in Castiel's contact list. But then, Aglibol thinks of the urgency in Sam's voice, the sincere concern, the love and warmth coming from a Winchester and meant only for Castiel. The pull...He feels the phone vibrate in his pocket, and imagines Sam texting Castiel to come home... He pairs that information against Castiel standing meekly before him, still the purest of God's angels, his eyes the most beautiful shade of blue...

"No, Castiel...I haven't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 
> 
> *Angels in this series (Lailah, Jophiel, Aglibol) not same as any angel characters with the same names (if relevant) mentioned or presented in Supernatural series. "Made up" characters just for the sake of The Holy Quartet Fan Fic series.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
